


Secrets

by ClothesBeam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max tries to hide his feelings for Rung. It doesn't work for long.</p>
<p>Warning: disgustingly saccharine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely, I've been trying to write this little thing for weeks and it just _won't_ , so I'll post this version for now DX

Fort Max considered his hands carefully as he sat atop his berth. In a few minutes Rung would be expecting him for his usual weekly appointment. However, he wasn’t sure if he could look the psychiatrist in the optic given what had been running through his mind lately. His faceplate began to heat up at the mere thought of the thought.

But then again, if he didn’t turn up, it would only lead to more questions.

Fort Max didn’t move very far, and managed to deliberate and procrastinate past his appointment time. And as expected, the courtesy call came at ten minutes past. Knowing things would only be escalated up the command chain if he didn’t answer, he reluctantly picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello Max, I’m just checking to see if you’re all right. It’s already ten past.”

Max avoided looking at the screen of his communicator, knowing his processor would probably shut down from embarrassment if he did. Obviously telling the truth was out of the question. And if he pretended he had forgotten about the appointment, he’d be expected to turn up right away, which he wasn’t prepared to do just yet. So he eventually settled on another alternative.

“I see. Er, I don’t particularly feel like having a session today.”

“Really? But we only need to meet once a week now. You can’t skip a whole week.”

Well, even if he had convinced Rung to reschedule, that would still leave him having to confront him in just seven short shift cycles at the most. “I was thinking I would be ready to move on soon.”

He glanced down at the screen of his device and saw Rung looked even more concerned than before. “This seems quite sudden, Fortress. Did something happen during the week?”

And of course Rung could see straight through him, as usual. “I don’t want to talk to you,” he said simply, neither confirming it nor denying it.

He glanced down at the communicator once more, and didn’t miss the hurt expression on Rung’s face. Fort Max replayed what he’d just said in his head and panicked. No, _no,_ it wasn’t supposed to come out like that! He didn’t want to hurt his feelings!

“Wait, wait, let me try that again,” he said hurriedly. Rung nodded and waited for him patiently. “I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to continue our doctor-patient relationship because…” And here he was, telling the truth anyway. Primus damn it.

“Because?” Rung prompted lightly.

“Because I have… feelings.” The silence stretched awkwardly and he shifted uncomfortably before feeling sufficiently pressured to add, “For you.”

But Rung was not at all fazed. “Ordinarily, yes, it would be appropriate for me to assign you to another therapist. But they are in rather short supply on this vessel, Max. Are you sure you’ll be all right without professional help?”

He considered this seriously before nodding slowly. “I faced my fear. Overlord is gone. Things aren’t perfect, but I think they’ll be ok.”

Rung smiled gently. “Things are rarely perfect for long, Max. That’s why we have friends.”

Fort Max let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t ruined everything. He picked up the communicator and used it properly. “Yeah…”

“All right, I’ll discharge you from regular mandatory appointments.” He typed something before turning back to his communicator. “Would you like to meet sometime next week and help me put this together?” The camera on the device centred on a box of model ship parts.

Fort Max smiled broadly. It would be ok. It _was_ ok.

“I would like that very much.”


End file.
